Item namesakes
by perwinger
Summary: This is a collection of short stories (one per chapter) that are about the namesakes of the items in the LoL. Read about the namesakes of the items that give champions their power!


=DISCLAIMER=

I do not own League of Legends or Any off the characters. They are trademarks of Riot Games, Inc.

* * *

Runaan was a famous and prestiguous summoner and very well known for his uncanny skill with a bow. He was admired, hated, and even feared throughout Runeterra-it depended on who you asked-not only for his combat and magical abilities but because he had trained and commanded archers and novice summoners during the first Rune War. Unlike most of his summoner companions, Runaan had retired from battle after the first Rune War, he had said it was too much for him. However, he still trained archers and summoners on his own private compound-only a few days journey from what would be come the Institute of war after the second Rune War. Away from the conflict of Noxus and Demacia, Runaan was able to train people from both factions, though not without conflict of course.  
Runaan travelled to a city whenever he could, when he didn't have students, which meant every few weeks, maybe once a month. His favorite place to travel was Piltover although the journey from his estate to the City of Progress was almost a week itself. He loved the strange, enticing smell of foreign chemicals mixing together and the sound of the invention-mixed with the occasional explosion from and an experiment gone wrong-was thrilling. However this visit was different from any others he'd paid to the City of Progress, the city which was usually busy with apprentices going to and fro for their masters' supplies to make a flying machine or some other miraculous invention was more organized. It was busy yet slow as if paying respects to someone who had died. As Runaan went through the streets to the house of his friend, Barnebie Mellon he heard whispers of preparations for war but he hardly believed them because the Rune War had barely ended five years before, there couldn't be another one on the way, right?

Barnebie's house was cluttered as usual, at least that hadn't changed but as Barnebie guided Runaan to the only table in the house that wasn't filled with coffee-stained blueprints and a series of half-finished prototypes, he could see that his friend's mind was on something more serious than inventions.  
"So the rumors are true then?" Runaan said as he sipped at some tea made from Barnebie's "Instant Growth Tea Leaves" which in reality took a few days to reach maturity. Barnebie look startled when Runaan talked. As if he'd been taked from a deep trance very suddenly.  
"Huh? What'd you say there?"  
Runaan repeated himself, "The rumors. About war. Are they true?"  
"Well these're tough times," Barnebie said in his Ionian accent (he had given up being a monk and moved to Piltover). "Noxus, um...they're trying to purge the Shadow Isles."  
"Purge the Shadow Isles! Are they mad?" Runaan said in disbelief.  
"Well everyone knows that Lord Dominik just needs an excuse to get under Demacia's skin. They started a launching port just North of Demacia and well Piltover will just have to support Demacia when it comes down to it."  
"We're all doomed, " Runaan said into his cup. The tea gurgled when he did. Despite the seriousness of the situation both he and Barnebie laughed.  
"D'you want to see what I've been working on?" Barnebie said pointing upstairs to his workshop. Runaan wanted any excuse to stop talking about war so he agreed, though not before he got his massive bow from where he'd laid it on the couch. He never went anywhere without it.  
"Oh come on you don't need that!" Barnebie said, slightly offended.  
"I'm not taking any chances, " Runaan replied, remembering when a sentient cactus made by Barnebie had chased him and Barnebie accross the house.  
Barnebie saw the look of remembering in his eyes. "That was one time!" he protested. Runaan extended his arm signaling for Barnebie to lead the way. They spent the rest of the day in the workshop looking at various experiments and Runaan left with a light-gray stain on his cloak that he knew would never come off.

The next day Runaan got up early to begin his journey back home. He was walking through the streets that still had an uneasy tension, heading straight for the gates when he saw a cape and a flash of blue, Demacian blue. A man was truning right and he had the crest of Demacia of the shoulder of his cape. His turned to to Runaan who quickly turned around and began walking very fast.  
"Summoner Runaan!" a voice yelled over the crowd. Damn. He'd been recognized. He turned and pretended to be surprised when he saw an emissary of Demacia heading toward him. "Hello, " the man greeted him. "I'm Gonra. I'm an emissary from the lords of Demacia."  
"Ah, yes of course." Runaan tried to hide his anger and impatience. He was in a hurry and he hated politics and aristrocrats, especially aristrocrats who tried to drag him into politics. "I'm in a bit of a hurry. What do you need?" Runaan said, trying to end the encounter quickly.  
"It's crowded here, maybe we could..." he pointed to west of the city, where the political leaders of Piltover lived. Runaan didn't like the idea of going towards more aristrocrats. He pulled the emissary into a side alley, away from the people moving through the streets.  
"Well?" Runaan question impatiently.  
"I'm sure you've heard about the threat of war." he paused.  
"Yes, yes I have, "said Runaan barely hiding his irritation. Even though he knew what was mostly likely coming he continued. "What do you want?"  
"Well, " the emissary began squirming uncomfortably. "Milords would like you to assist us in any future conflict that m..." He didn't finish his sentence. Runaan declined and ran off before the emissary could react. It was rude, but he didn't want to get dragged into a conflict between rival factions he wasn't a part of.  
After his encounter with the Demacian emissary he knew that Noxus would most likely try to talk him into joining them so he prepared the perfect tell off for any emissaries Lord Dominik of Noxus might send. However, he did not prepare for way Noxus actually approached him.

Runaan was a few hours journey on horseback away from his estate and night was beginning to fall so rather than risk walking into the carniverous tangleweed at night he set camp. His horse, Lela was the first to notice them. She began to paw at the dirst nervously and let out a small whinny. Runaan instinctively reached for his bow which was already strung with a bowstring that could never weather, thanks to magic. He moved into the shadows cast by his campfire. He heard a disturbance in the long praire grass. A snake slithered out. He sighed with relief. But as he was moving back to the fire, still in the shadows he heard a twang and moved right just in time. A crossbow bolt grazed his side. He knew that would have been a fatal shot if he hadn't moved. Moving with reflexes as those of the most finely trained soldier-no, even faster-Runaan sighted and shot a figure crouching in the grass reloading a crossbow. In the corner of his eye, Runaan saw two more of his would-be assassins getting ready to shoot. They were both dead the instant he turned toward them. He went to inspect the closest of the crossbowmen and was surprised that they were crosswbowwomen, he instantly knew they were Noxian assassins. It wasa well-known fact that most Noxian assassins were mostly women as they could fit into small spaces and would rarely rouse suspicion.  
The seal on his assassination order which was inside the assassin's pouch confirmed his fear; The Empire of Noxus wanted him dead. There was also a list in the assassin's pouch. All the names were summoners, most of whom Runaan knew. He guessed that Lord Dominik's strategy was to get rid of all summoners not allied to Noxus so that Demacia would not have any when the war started. Also familiar was the crosswbow Noxian assassin's used, nicknamed "Lord Dominik's Regards" because that was what assassins said before they killed a target.  
No sooner had Runaan turned back to camp than when a crossbow bolt stuck itself into his thigh. He had no choice but run because if he tried to look for the shooter he would most likely find a bolt in his forehead. He dropped into the grass and half crawled half dragged himself through the grass. He found a small rock and hid behind it will his nursed his injured leg. He risked a peak around the rock and a bolt wizzed past his head. His leg was bleeding and he couldn't heal himself with his magic because of the enchantment on the crossbow that had shot him. He knew was going to die. He made up his resolve. His picked up his bow. He stood and sent a flurry, no a hurricane of arrows into the grass. He heard a hiss. He'd hit the person but he wasn't exactly sure where. He saw movement. Too late. A bolt burried itself in his right shoulder. His drawing arm. Although he could shoot well with both his hands, a hurt arm couldn't hold his bow steady enough to shoot anything so he dropped down and got behind the rock once again.  
Runaan's mind raced. He was going to die and he couldn't warn his friends. He looked at his bow. Then he remembered some bit of magic he'd learned from his Ionian born friend. He set down his bow and placed his right hand on it. He began to sing, an ancient forgotten song, a song laced with magic, an ancient song almost as ancient as the World Runes themselves. His bow began to glow and he was overwhelmed with many emotions but most of all pride. He was proud of his legacy to the world. The song ended, his bow's glow dimmed but was still there, hovering and would be for a long time. Runaan wiped his tears away. His face was pale both with blood loss and the energy it took to bind and name his weapon.  
The assassin found Runaan's laying down, eyes closed but not yet dead. She knew he could still hear and see if only he had the energy to open his eyes. She crouched down to his ear.  
"Lord Dominik sends his regards."  
Twang.  
Runaan felt a dull pain in his chest. Then he felt nothing.  
The assassin saw the slightly glowing weapon standing against the rock. She picked it up.  
"So this is Runaan's Hurricane." She didn't know where the name came into her head from, but it was fitting. It sounded right. Perfect.


End file.
